chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chaos Fiction Timeline
Your favorite books, movies, television shows and video games tend to state, specifically, what year they happen. Sometimes it's a very specific year, a vague decade/century (199X, 24th-and-one-half century), or a completely made up timeline (Universal Century, Second Age). Want to quickly see when your favorite work happened? Do you want to know what was happening in fiction while Rapture was explored? Want to know how many works set in World War II feature the leader of the Third Reich dying in any way other than suicide? Just look it up here. I had this idea, independently, but I then found out that I am not the only one to have it. More credit goes to Alan Moore's League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Kim Newman´s Diogenes Club and Anno Dracula series, Wold Newton theories, CapitalistHippie's TheWorldsWeWeave on alternatehistory.com. The Grand Unified Timeline on TV.Tropes. The Earth 44 Timeline by the Baron, The and the Unified Timeline of Fiction. Spoilers ahead. Sources will be in Italics. If you recognize the source and wish to not be spoiled. Skip it. Proceed at your own discretion. We will be using B.C.E.(Before Common Era). Since B.C. Before Christ, is inaccurate. This is not for a religious reason but to keep it consistent since it is commonly used in Media. A.D. will be sued at first but then won't be used since it becomes redundant the further away you get from the end of B.C.E. All dates stated in the Julian Calendar will be switched to the Gregorian Calendar but also be stated in the Julian Calendar time. this includes virtually all dates before 1582, most dates in English-speaking countries between 1582 and 1753, and a small number between 1753 and 1923. If anyone else edits this, just keep the event summary to one paragraph.(i.e. Five Paragraphs at most). Introduction: "Warning! this timeline incorporates the fictional characters and stories of a myriad of universes combined into one (allegedly) coherent universe! As such, it reveals story elements that you may not have encountered before. In addition, some stories you are already familiar with may have been modified to the point of unrecognizability." -Dagwan "There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy." -Hamlet, Act I, Scene V "Does this place have a never-ending supply of weird stuff?" -Susano Orbatos, Orion, by Masamune Shirow Notes: Events in boldface take place in other-dimensional realms that are in one way or another "associated". This is, frankly, a "cheat" on my part that enables me to incude various fictions int he timeline that it might otherwise be difficult to "rationalize" within it. ) You may notice that when I integrate various foreign sources into the timeline I sometimes use the original names and sometimes use the English equivalents. While I prefer to use the original names, if it’s too much of a hassle to find them, I may use their English language equivalents. Purely arbitrary on my part, there's no more logic to it than that.) Some real life historical figures, Celebrities, States, Events and Countries have been replaced by fictional stand ins that are parodies of or based on them. These will be indicated with this format: Fictional Counterpart(Real) Examples: Adenoid Hynkel(Adolf Hitler) Rainier Woflcastle(Arnold Shwarzenagger) Deseret(Utah) The Sarkhan War(The Vietnam War) Osterlich-Zubrowka(Austria-Hungary) Placement Justifications The Following explains the timeline placement for stories with vague dates. Albedo: Erma Felna EDF: Deserves a lengthy explanation: By Word of God, the whole story takes place in the distant future, but it doesn't explain in which time period the story takes place in the Common Era calendar, since this is one of the biggest mysteries of the whole saga. The closest explanation, according with the Refractions fanzine, an Albedo-themed magazine written by both Word of God, his friends and fans, is that the anthropomorphic society was awakened in early or in the middle of the 21th century, most probably in 2050 C.E., which is equivalent to the Standard Calendar (SD) used in-universe as SD (-)54. The Battle of Derzon, the very first battle in the comic, happens in-universe in SD 195-05-08 (May 8th, SD 195), being possibly the Common Era equivalent as 2299 C.E. and the current plot happens in SD 201 (2305 C.E.). Albedo: Birthright, the sequel of the comic, happens in SD 418. (2522 C.E.), while Albedo Combat Patrol 164, its prequel, takes place at SD 164 (2268 C.E.), which also retcons the events from Platinum Catalyst. Analogue: A Hate Story:''' It is established at the very start of the game that *Hyun-ae's last log in was 221,432 days prior, the same day that everybody died. *Hyun-ae and *Mute both confirm that this was 622 years ago; however, 622 solar years is 227,185 days. 221,432 days does evenly divide into 622 periods of 356 days, which is remarkably close to the 353-355 days in a non-leap year in the traditional Chinese calendar which was also in use in Korea until 1896. Given how society on the Mugunghwa reverted to the Joseon era, and having no need to keep the year in sync with the sun, it is reasonable to conclude they would have also reverted to the Chinese calendar and not bothered with leap years. If every year was 355 days long, the interval between the mass death and the investigator's arrival would be 220,810 days, which leaves 622 days unaccounted for; any reasonable attempt to add intercalary months results in overshooting the time interval. Hence, it looks like the Mugunghwa uses a 356 day calendar of alternating 30- and 29-day months with two additional days; New Year's Day would thus be day 0 and not be part of any month, and one extra day each year is also not part of any month, possibly the last day of the year. Hate Plus establishes that the first day 0 was March 9 4045, with the first day of the first month of the first year of the Neo-Joseon Era taking place on March 10. '''Andromeda: The Timeline gives CY 6811 as the publication date of the final volume of Nietzsche's Thus Spake Zarathustra, an event which happened in 1885 CE (AD). The "Harper's Brain" website which once existed as an offshoot of the official show site gave CY 6869 as the date Chuck Yeager broke the sound barrier (1947 CE). This would put Commonwealth years 4926 years ahead in 1885 and 4922 years ahead in 1947 -- a loss of four years in 62. This would make a Commonwealth year 93.55% as long as an Earth solar year, and would put the first year of the series (CY 10087) in the year 4957 CE. However, Zack Stentz has stated that he used the English publication date of Zarathustra (1891) as his reference, and that a Vedran/CY year is almost exactly equal to an Earth year. This would make the conversion factor a simple CY = CE + 4920. The Yeager date provided by Harper can be ignored, given Harper's demonstrably imperfect grasp of historical fact and the fact it was an official offshoot. Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog:''' Mobian year 0 is 10,779 C.E. This is explained best on Wikipedia's page on the Archie Sonic comic and the Mobius Encyclopaedia page on Mobius. '''The works of Isaac Asimov: Only the 20th and 21st century robot stories are assigned conclusive dates in the Gregorian calendar. The Elijah Baley stories take place approximately 3,000 years after the founding of the city of New York(which is 1624 CE, so 4,624 CE or sometime in the 47th century. The timeframes for the later novels are inconsistent from book to book, and may be anywhere between 13,000 and 52,000 C.E. The Bible: We are using the Ussher chronology, as that is the most well-known and popular Biblical timeline. Note that Ussher gave his dates in the Julian calendar, so they need conversion. The original source is available on the Internet Archive in its entirety here. Broforce:''' According to the ending of the game, the whole plot takes place in 1993 C.E. Bill Clinton (or someone who looks a lot like him) also appears. '''Code Geass:''' The main dating system is 'Ascension Throne Britannia' (a.t.b.) but most events with historical antecedents happen at the same numerical date as in ours(The American Revolution, Napoleonic Wars, A World War I like conflict in the Early 20th century). Widely circulated claims that the epoch is 55 years before the Common Era's are false since the epoch is known to fall within Augustus' reign (27 B.C.E. - 14 C.E.). Placement thus assumes the systems match up. The first year of the Revolutionary Calendar used in Europia begins in September 1789 a.t.b. (= C.E.). '''Dragon Ball:''' Dates are given in the DragonBall Daizenshuu, via Dragon Ball Encyclopedia. Note that the source material uses "Before Age" and "Age", but there has been, for a long time, no logical epoch or real-world basis for this. Age doesn't match up with "Common Era" either since the technology is closer to being contemporary to the 80's and 90's. Some sources indicate that Age 720 is unanimous with Akira Toriyama's birth year of 1955. This ends up matching up the first scene of the series with when it was released, ''Dragonball Super ''begins three years after the end of the Buu saga, As for GT, according to official sources, it is set 5 years after Z (i.e. 15 years after the Buu saga), however the Funimation dub changes this to ten years after Z. '''Dune:''' 1 A.G., signifying the beginning of the Spacing Guild, is approximately 13,000 C.E. (over 110 centuries after humanity developed space travel). The date 10191 used in the beginning of the first novel is A.G. Dune Timeline. Dune Encyclopedia: The few dates that can be matched up with known events imply that 0 A.G. corresponds to either 16,200 C.E. or 16,100 C.E.; however, this ignores any changes in the year, and it is known that a "Standard Year" roughly 20 hours shorter than Earth's year has been used since before 5000 A.G. The 16,200 offset is assumed here; this timeline gives a quick overview. No attempt has been made to reconcile the dates with Torkos's timeline. '''Fighting Fantasy:''' The 10th Anniversary Yearbook establishes 1993 to be 285 AC. '''Harry Potter:''' In Chamber of Secrets, Nearly Headless Nick's 500th deathday celebrates his death in 1492, during Harry Potter's second year at Hogwarts. This puts Harry's first year at Hogwarts in 1991. On top of this, in Deathly Hallows James and Lily Potter died when Harry was a year old in 1981. This was later confirmed by JK Rowling, placing the series from 1991-1998 and the epilogue in 2017. '''Half-Life:''' All but one timeline places Black Mesa's deployment of the resonance cascade in the unnamed year of 200-. The date of 1998 (see Portal below) has been confirmed to be incorrect by Marc Laidlaw. '''Honor Harrington:''' Honorverse dates use the PD system. It is eventually revealed that 1 PD is 2103 C.E., and the year length stays the same. '''The Incredibles: Syndrome's computer file on Elastigirl says that her last superhero activity was in 1955 but there are two other superheroes who were killed by capes in 1957 and 1958. One newspaper gives the dat 200x but 15 years are said to have passed between the relocation and the events of the Film. A newspaper in Incredibles 2 is dated Monday, May 16th, 1962. Though the Outer Limits is seen on TV and it premiered one year later. All these inconsistencies make any solid date conjecture. Since the 1962 date has been confirmed for both films, then working backwards the Superhero Relocation Act happened in 1947 but some superheroes kept operating despite it being illegal with Elastigirl retiring in 1955, 8 years before the first film. Judge Dredd:''' If there is a contradiction, dates in stories by John Wagner are assumed to take precedence, as he is the creator of the comic. See also the note on Strontium Dog for some irregularities regarding "Judgement Day". Time passes like in real time in Judge Dredd, and the character. The first Dredd story, published in 1977, was set in 2099, whilst stories published in 2019 are set in 2141. Dredd has been active since but is now 80 years old, with 62 years of active service (2079–2141), though he is seen being ordered to go through "rejuvenation" to restore his youth. His world also has access to cloning technology. '''Kaamelott:''' Under the assumption that Caesar Imperator is Roman Emperor Valentinian III, this puts the prequel season at the year of his death (455 C.E.), and that the "last Roman emperor" from the start of the series is Romulus Augustulus, being noted as 10 years old in season 1 (hence 470 C.E.); correlated by a stated 15-year span with the prequel. '''Killer7: Dates not given in the games are taken from the timeline given in Hand in Killer 7. Land of Oz:''' Getting dates for this series is admittedly tricky due to Continuity Snarl, but some dedicated fans have produced perhaps the best timeline possible for the series using bits and pieces of information from the books, although they do include the continuation of the series after L. Frank Baum's death as well as modern fan works produced after most of the original books became public domain, which some purists may dismiss. It can be assumed though that if, as the canon goes, the books are histories told to Baum which he then published, the books all took place before their publication date, perhaps by several years in some cases. '''League of Legends:''' Although much of the early canon has since been retconned by the developers, the item Ionian Boots of Lucidity still refers to have been added to the game 'in honor of Ionia's victory over Noxus in the Rematch for the Southern Provinces on 10 December, 20 CLE'. This corresponds to a real life eSports event on 10 December, 2010, which the Ionian team won. Events and dates referring to a specific character skin (since each skin set in League lore comprises its own Alternate Universe) can be taken from that skin's Flavor Text in the game client's Collection tab. '''Legend of Galactic Heroes:''' While the calendars themselves have clear starting years, there can be some confusion regarding the names and abbreviations. To avoid questionable translations the names will be based on those used in the official Viz Media translations and not those used in the animated OV As, i.e. SE (Space Era) instead of UC, and IC (Imperial Calendar) instead of RC. '''Lexx:''' In a 2001 episode, set in "the very near future", a U.S. presidential candidate is said to have hidden in Vietnam "for 32 years" — from "1969" to "earlier this year." (There being an election in '01 is presumably down to the machinations of Prince.) '''The Lord of the Rings:''' J. R. R. Tolkien, once stated in a letter (#211 in Letters by Tolkien) that the War of the Ring ended about 6,000 years ago. This letter was written in 1958, putting the fall of Barad-dûr around 4,042 BCE. '''Lux-Pain:''' Atsuki arrives in Kisaragi City on Monday 1st October, beginning the plot. The closest year to the game's release in which this occurs is 2007. Since this is the year before the game's release, this seems likely. '''Lyrical Nanoha:''' The first episode of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's shows the date in Hayate's clock as June 3, Saturday; the closest year to the series broadcast in which this occurred was 2006, thus this is equated to 0065 of the New Mid-Childan Calendar. '''Malcolm in the Middle:''' The episode "Lois vs Evil" is shown to take place in the year 2000 in Francis's plot. Based on the weather and the fact that the boys are in school, it appears to be spring. '''Mobile Suit Gundam:''' In his original series proposal, Yoshiyuki Tomino specified the year 2066 AD—about a century in the future from the time at which he was creating the show. If we accept the UC calendar at all and go with Tomino’s original vision as to when the story takes place, then UC 0001 corresponds to 1988 AD—ten years in the future when the original Gundam series went on the air. This worked for the 1980s, but now it has the same problem as the original Star Trek series, which also stepped on its own coattails with references to the “Eugenics Wars” that supposedly began in 1996 AD. This is less of a problem in this timeline. Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: The novelization says that the circus where Trowa Barton works is almost 600 years old; the circus's logo bears the text "Since 1667", placing Wing (After Colony 195) in around 2267. '''Monsters, Inc.: Zooming in on some paperwork on Roz's desk early on in the film shows a date of May 6th, 2000. Calendars in Monsters University have been found to match those of 1987, which is consistent with Pixar's rough figure of a ten year gap between films. A small detail is that Mike and Sully met earlier and met again in College to explain a throw away line in Monster's Inc. "You've been jealous of me since the Fourth Grade". Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind:''' The apocalyptic war known as The Seven Days Of Fire is described as taking place 1000 years after the Industrial Revolution (ie. the 1750s)(so...2750s) and the events of the manga about another millennium after that(3750s). '''Pathfinder:''' The adventure Rasputin Must Die! establishes that 4713 AR is 1918 AD, and The Witch Queen's Revenge places Baba Yaga's birth in 75 BCE, or 2720 AR. '''Pokemon Tabletop Utopus Region: Stuart, the GM, confirmed at the end of Episode 244 that the Republic City tournament and crossover with Team Peasant Poppers takes place at Christmas 2018. Character ages will have been confirmed by their players.How this fits into actual Pokemon continuity will be revealed. Portal:''' One timeline puts GLaDOS's initiation on take-your-daughter-to-work-day in 1998. That timeline is however contradicted by the dating of Half-Life since it is stated that both games occur within days of each other, but Half-Life occurs in the 2000s. Portal 2 makes a few retcons to the timeline. '''Robotech:''' Because of Robotech's unique nature, the series is treated as follows: Events before 1999 are omitted since the only two sources on the Tirolian calendar give wildly different year lengths (~91 Earth days and 2066 Earth days). Events from the Macross Saga are omitted where they duplicate events from the original Super Dimension Fortress Macross. Events from subsequent sagas are added based on the official Harmony Gold timeline. '''The Stainless Steel Rat:''' The Stainless Steel Rat Saves The World has James DiGriz sent back 32,598 years to 1975, dating it to 34,573 - and this is definitely not his first mission, given that at the start of Saves The World he is married to someone he met in a previous book. '''Star Wars:''' The comic Star Wars Tales #19 has an alternate history story where Han Solo and Chewbacca crash the Millennium Falcon on Earth. The ship is found 126 years later by Indiana Jones and Short Round after Indy's 1939 visit to Atlantis (so around 1940). Because of this (and Solo and Chewie aren't affiliated with the Rebel Alliance), A New Hope is assumed to take place (somewhat arbitrarily) in 1815. It is also assumed that one standard year equals one terrestrial year. This converter can be used for matching other dating systems to BBY/ABY. '''Strontium Dog:''' "The Final Solution" is stated to take place in 2180, but this is inconsistent with both previously-established chronology and the way 2000 AD works(real time passes in Universe). A date of 2190 is consistent with established canon. Subsequent events in the series, as well as dates of events in "Judgement Day", are based on this dating. '''Vorkosigan Saga:''' An infodump in Captain Vorpatril's Alliance places the events of the series somewhat more than 700 years after an unspecified 23rd-century date. "Borders of Infinity" takes place in the year '97 (of an unspecified century); given the infodump, this is presumably 2997 and all the other series dates can be extrapolated from that. '''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Billboards in episodes 74 and 94 indicate that it takes place in 2021. Timeline Parts * Prehistory (before 3000 B.C.E.) * Ancient History (3000 B.C.E. - 801 B.C.E.) * Classical Antiquity (800 B.C.E. - 500 C.E.) * Medieval History (501 C.E. - 1500 C.E.) * The Renaissance (1501 C.E. - 1750 C.E.) * First Industrial Revolution ('''1751 C.E. - 1850 C.E.) * '''Second Industrial Revolution (1851 C.E. - 1913 C.E.) * The World Wars (1914 C.E. - 1945 C.E.) * The Postwar Era (1946 C.E. - 1963 C.E.) * The Age of Rebellion (1964 C.E. - 1979 C.E.) * The Eighties (1980 C.E. - 1989 C.E.) * The Early Nineties (1990 C.E. - 1994 C.E.) * The Late Nineties (1995 C.E. - 1999 C.E.) * The Decade with No Name (2000 C.E. - 2009 C.E.) * The Near Past and Future (2010 C.E. - 2029 C.E.) * The Rest of the Twenty-First Century (2030 C.E. - 2100 C.E.) * The Twenty Second Century (2101 C.E. - 2200 C.E.) * The Twenty-Third and Twenty-Fourth Centuries (2201 C.E. - 2400 C.E.) * The Rest of the Third Millennium (2401 C.E. - 3000 C.E.) * To The Thirtieth Millennium (3001 C.E. and 30,000 C.E.) * The Far Future (30,001 C.E. and onward)